The Last of Them all (Now taking character submissions)
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Look inside for info, you can now create your own demigods


I'm working on that story, but I don't have enough Campers. I need a couple more Hera campers, mostly boys, and _**NO MORE CHILDREN OF HADES**_, I have all that I need, but I could use more of Nyx, Persephone, Thanatos and Hypnos. I'll have all of the demigods listed under a role-play site, where I keep all the ones I have organized. If you want to role-play them, than message me for the website address, if not, I'll list you as the creator of the character(s). I'm adding pictures based on the description you send me. I need BOTH Demigods and Huntresses. This is what the story is based off of:

I had this other idea that involves two stories. The goddess test series and the Percy Jackson series. I don't own any characters that is not in the stories and several gods I created (Apollo's wife and her twin sister and little brother as well as other minor gods I created, like Ares wife). I recommend that you read the goddess test books before this. This story takes place just after Goddess Interpreted and 150 years after the battle with the giants. This will be about a new war with the giants.

The Olympians haven't seen the minor gods since that last war, well some of them anyway. Some info for those who have not read the goddess test series. They've changed names in her series:

Walter-Zeus

Calliope-Hera

Phillip-Poseidon

Diana-Demeter

Henry-Hades

Sofia-Hestia

Dylan-Ares

Ava-Aphrodite

Nicholas-Hephaestus

James-Hermes

Irene-Athena

Theo-Apollo

Ella-Artemis

Xander-Dionysus

Eric-Eros

P.s: Ava lives, but barely

Godly parents you can choose from (Keep in mind when you create bios, that this story will take place 150 years after the war with Gaea.): Those above (including Hestia/Sophia, Calliope/Hera and Ella/Artemis), expect for Henry/Hades and these below:

Eros

Deimos

Phobos

Triton

Hypnos

Morpheus

Thanatos

Janus

Ariadne

Amphitrite

Persephone

Nyx

Hecate

Tyche

Hebe

Nike

Nemesis

Iris

You can also choose one of my own god/goddess creation, any of them may be used. You can create the powers that these demigods have. Eleni and Astra have cabins, if you choose any of the others, I'll create more cabins:

**Eleni:** Wife of Apollo, mother of the huntress Elianna, and mother of the gods, Hallie, Adelphos and Declan. She was born as the demigod daughter of Dionysus and Ariadne (in a mortal form). The twin of Astra and the older sister of Ampelios. Goddess of Dawn and Dusk, . She is also the goddess of Music, healing and the arts. She is also the Patron goddess of Teens and Preteens.

**Astra:** The twin of Eleni and the older sister of Ampelios. She was born the demigod daughter of Dionysus and Ariadne (in a mortal form), she and her sister were born in 1983 and became goddess in 2002, at age 19 when Eleni married Apollo. She had 3 kids with Hermes, Iksander, Nessa and Lark and 4 kids with Eros: Demetrius, Minta, Aphrodesia and Rosabelle. She is the Goddess of the stars, literature and the woods, as well as the patron Goddess of Children and babies.

**Ampelios:** God of Mazes, Vines, Vineyards, History and sanity. He is the younger brother of Eleni and Astra. They are older than him by 4 years. He was born the demigod son of Dionysus and Ariadne (In a mortal form). He became a god at the age of 18, 3 years after his sisters. He has a pretty close relationship to the two of them and they have always looked after him. Has reddish-brown hair and green eyes (like his sisters, but they have blue eyes).

**Savannah:** Savannah Rosewood is the wife of Ares. She was a solider (K9) in the army before meeting him and was the daughter of the demigod son of Thanatos. Though she is a goddess, she still is in the military. She is the goddess of the Military and of war veterans. She is also the goddess of flowers and peaceful death. As long there is war, she will always be needed. The mother of Kalyca, Dymas, Massey, Chrestian, Alec, Deacon, Lysander and Aletta.

**Iksander:** The god of animals and rainforests. Has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

**Nessa:** The goddess of nature and snakes. She has long curly dark brown hair and blue eyes.

**Lark:** The god of waterfalls and sight. Has brown hair and blue eyes.

**Demetrius:** He looks like Kellan Lutz. Has golden light brown hair and light blue eyes, has dimples. The god of beauty and sexuality.

**Rosabelle:** She has golden blonde hair and brown eyes. She is the goddess of babies, birth and Pregnancy. Triplet to Aphrodesia and Minta.

**Aphrodesia:** She has brown hair and eyes. The goddess of Romace and Despair.

**Minta: **Has curly black hair and brown eyes. The goddess of passion and affection.

**Hallie:** The goddess of medicine, illness, and writing. Has wavy reddish blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Adelphos:** Twin brother to Declan. Has wavy honey blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. The god of health and morning.

**Declan:** Twin brother of Adelphos. Has wavy blonde hair and green eyes. The god of cures, paths and diseases.

**Kalyca:** Has curly golden brown hair with natural blonde highlights and green eyes. The goddess of Combact and Hunting.

**Dymas:** Has dark brown hair kind of spiked up and brown eyes. Has a tattoo. The god of strength and power. Name means "Father of the sea." Which is weird, because he is the son of Ares and Savannah, the grandson of Zeus and the Great-grandson of Thanatos.

**Massey:** Has brown hair cut military style and blue eyes. The god of violent death (murder, by war or disease), which does make sense, as his mother is the goddess of peaceful death, and her grandfather, Thanatos, is the god of peaceful death.

**Chrestian:** Has brown hair and brown eyes. Muscular. Often wears his armor, though prefers not to fight if it can be avoided. The god of peace and life, which also makes sense due to his mother and great-grandfather. Has a wife that needs to be created (please).

**Alec:** Has blonde hair and green eyes. The god of battle and blood. He is similar to the way Ares behaves and has a cocky attitude and thinks he can do everything by himself or with his brothers and sisters and not many demigods like him, but he's different with his family and his mother knows how to keep him in line.

**Deacon:** Has wavy light brown hair and green eyes. Muscular and a warrior. The god of Wilderness and warcraft.

**Lysander:** Has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Wears a leather greek warrior uniform. Has an older sister, 5 older brothers and a younger sister. The god of victory. Name means "Liberator."

**Aletta:** Youngest child of Ares and Savannah. She has an older sister and 6 older brothers. Has honey and brown hair with curls and hazel eyes. Often wears a white dress with a leather belt and one shoulder strap. Has leather wrist/armbands. The goddess of warfare. Name means "truth/small winged one."

It would be really cool to have demigod children of the above, and Chrestian's wife does need to be made. Now below is the info to send me on hunters and demigods. I need both evil and good, the evils will join Calliope/Hera and Kronos.

**Demigods:**

Name: (Full name):

Age:

Dob:

History: (Please include how your parents met; keep in mind, this is 150 years later; the gods are in hiding):

Personality:

Appearance: (Please include some picture(s)):

Weapon(s):

Processions:

Evil? If yes, why?

**Hunters:**

Name (Full if can):

Time Era:

Parents (Olympian, Mortal, Minor god (can choose one of my own) or Titan?):

Bio/History:

Personality:

Appearance:

Evil? If yes, why?

More Info on the site and Fan-fic:

My Fan fiction is what this whole entire site is based off of; only a few minor changes. You'll need to read (or Google) the Goddess Test Series. The story takes place 150 years after the war with the giants. The gods won, but went into hiding and what not (Google the plots and characters for the Goddess Test series to understand about that part). The Olympians had to leave behind the minor gods (including spouses) and Artemis had to leave her hunters. The Olympians believed they all perished and don't know which minor gods lived or faded. Most of the Demigods and over half of the hunters (24 left) died and some of the minor gods faded away. Even though they won, some of the giants escaped and everyone is keeping a low profile. The minor gods, Chiron, His daughter (and her husband or whatever, as I chose one of KK's people as him) and the minor gods gathered up the last of the demigods and fled New York. They left the East Coast altogether and made the new (and MUCH stronger) camp in the Appalachian Mountains in TN. Below: I'm giving you the main plot and the list of Characters for the Goddess Test series. And the picture is the hand drawn map that I made of the new camp, 150 years later. So in the Goddess Test, Henry had 100 years (50 years after Persephone chose to die to be with Adonis) to find a new wife, and they all died, which they didn't know at the time was because off Calliope. Kate, a daughter of Diana, was born to past these series of tests to marry Henry and become a goddess, Calliope, jealous, decided to bring back Kronos (And in my fan fiction, will be the third titan war), and the books go from then on.


End file.
